Unraveling Reality - ADOTPED
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When N.O.A.H. Core finally released their newest game, which allows its players to fully experience the virtual world, Lavi and Lenalee pretty much forced Kanda into joining in with the fun. But then they discover a secret room in a dungeon, and meet an NPC named Allen, who, for some reason, doesn't act as an NPC should. Yullen - Adopted by AmbertheCat
1. Chapter 1

In a Virtual World called Rasmadus, there was a jungle of beauty and enchantment. Built at the very center of this jungle was a city called Ironford. A wondrous mixture of forest life and humanoid life, skyscrapers that matched the trees of the surrounding forest greenery help block some of the harsh winds the unfold in the area. The city itself is broken and falling apart with the signs of decay and war, but yet the beauty still stands. Like a lure, pulling travelers and adventures in with the sweet song and taste of discovering the rarities of the fallen city. Although many tried to venture in to find all the rarities, none succeeded. As for the nature and monsters surrounding the city of Ironford protect the forest and take the lives of those who wander in.

Deep within this city of once extremely tall buildings was a main corporation headquarters, a basic help tower to those who went outside the home setting. Though now, not a soul could be found except for a few wandering Elemental Earth Ghoul groups and many local Reapers. Standing in the dead center was what was to though the tallest out of the remaining ruins. A building that had a bare wording of N. - . A. H. C. - . R. P.

An unused room laid far above the rest of the ruined city of stone and debris, situated on top floor of the only tall building in the ruin of Ironford. Concealing what the stark white walls had hidden for so long now. The testing already long since over, a room that was cut off from any and all light; behind a padlock and a key-coded door. A room that was locked from the outside, errant, cobwebbed piled of paperwork sat strewn across the cold hard floor; protecting the building's darkest secrets. If one were to simply flick the light switch, what they find would have knocked the very air from their lungs.

A variety of cables and tubes connected to an immobile body, submerged within a tank of liquid tinted green in coloring, an eerie soft glow rolled off the thick glass. Unseeing grey eyes stared off into nothingness, as they had been doing for over five years. Ivory skin was covered only by a white gown that floated in the stagnant watery substance, a soft smile sitting upon parted pale lips. Leaking a thin trail of bubbles as the only indication of life. The boy, for that all he was; seemingly created from porcelain, his features almost too delicate to labelled as human or even to be called a dolls'. After going so many years without a haircut, lengthy locks coloured of the lightest snow now rested surrounding his head, effectively creating the image of his beautiful visage; radiating the purest of auras, despite the glow from the tank.

Upon closer inspections, blackened fingers could barely be seen peeking out from underneath the gowns long sleeve and those too were unable to move. But even when the satanic scarring came into focus, nothing could rid one of the belief that the child inside the tank was an angel in human disguise. Further down at the base of the tank, was the location of a label that was uneven. As if whoever placed it there honestly couldn't have cared less about the identity of the comatose person that was held inside the thick casing of sturdy glass.

Scrawled in messy lettering on that said label was a name. Not a full one, just a single first name. Of only five letters, each would appear meaningless, just as insignificant as the one before. Pointless until placed together to form the name. One name that could put an end to the buildings' bolstering reputation. One name that had long been forgotten by the passage of time. A name that belonged to one who had nothing left in the world of reality. The name of someone who had lost everything they held dear so long ago and gave in for a new chance at living a life.

[Allen]

And then, for the first time in half a decade; a single finger twitched in the water.

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Darkness is what the night could be called… Opening my eyes for the first time in who knows how long, it was all I could see. Dark...and Cold. Like death awaiting my arrival… But somehow I can't bring myself to fall into those welcoming arms. I...must keep walking...Never stop...moving forward…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

Sitting in the back of a classroom of senior students, glaring outside the window, was a student of 18 years of age. With long midnight blue hair, tied into a high ponytail and cold cut dark blue eyes, dressed in male attire of the school uniform was a temperamental student named Kanda Yu.

Next to him was a red-head with a single eye visible, and that was an emerald green. While he was also dressed in the male attire of the uniform, he had it modified to be casual. To top it off he was also wearing a light orange scarf that could cover half of his face if he wanted it too. This student of the senior body was named Lavi Bookman Jr.

A common friend between them was a junior, aged at 17, girl named Lenalee Lee. Dressed in the her female attire of the school uniform. To compare to her friends, she was calm and level-headed. Wearing her dark green hair in her normal pigtails with a golden band to hold them up, her violet eyes always shined with understanding and compassion. That was these three of friends, however of an odd match up they may be...they seem to work out perfectly…

-0o0-o0o-0o0-

The final bell of the school day had just rang throughout the school, many sounds entered the air from students to teachers trying to get the students to acknowledge that there was homework due to be collected before everyone left for break. Though one voice was louder than most and it was none other than Lavi. And as the usual ritual had started…

"Yuu-chan! Let's go to the arcade!"

One twitch, followed by Kanda picking up his only item, a kendo stick from the kendo club.

"Yuu-chan, why won't you answer me? Come on let's go get Lenalee!"

Second twitch, followed by Kanda walking out with the hyperactive suicidal rabbit. His hand slowly twitching towards his kendo stick after each sound.

"There she is! Lena-lady! You want to go with us to the arcade right now?!" Lavi ran, or in Kanda's eyes 'escaped' to the young womans' side. "The new arcade? On Stine Field and Vineyard Lane?"

"That's the one!"

"Sure, I've got to head that way anyways to pick up some books for the summer vacation homework." Lenalee smiled at Kanda and gave a nod, though noticed how close he was to beating their friend with his club item that he still refused to return.

"Well, let's go! If we get there soon enough, I might catch a friend of mine and we could score a sweet new game!"

-0o0-o0o-0o0- At The Game Center -0o0-o0o-0o0- Lavi's POV

Okay, part one of mission: Get Kanda and Lenalee to play Rasmadus… completed. Part two: mission start! "Hey Lenalee, have you heard of the newest Virtual Reality game?"

I saw her eyes light up a little. "No, what's the basis of it?"

Fun fact for all you out there: Lenalee loves video games! Now back at the story at hand!

"I believe it's a fantasy game. You can create your own characters, and fight monsters called Akuma Type monsters. Each have a few levels. Level 1 to 5 is what all had been released so far. "Hey, Yuu-chan you wanna play it too?"

I heard him growl, smirking I knew what would happen. "Yuu-chan you could pick the samurai class in swordman Skills!"

Part Two: Completed… Part three: Get them to play it with me! Start!

-o0o-0o0-o0o-

Akuma Bestiary:

Elemental Earth Ghouls - Lvl. 7 - Hp. 580/560 - Magical Element. Earth - Base ATT. 67 - Base DEF. 89 - SPD. 54 - Alignment. Attacks on Sight - Weakness. Holy/Healing, Water/Fire - Resistant. Electric Base Attack/Weapons - Description: Zombie based ghoul made up of earth and dark magic. Rare drop is the Tear of Souls, moves in packs of 3 or 4.

Reapers - Lvl. 2 - Hp. 560/780 - Magical Element. Darkness - Base ATT. 98 - Base DEF. 36 - SPD. 14 - Alignment. Attacks on Sight Weakness. Holy/Healing, Water/Fire/Lightning - Resistant. Ground/Floor Level Base Attack/Weapons - Description: Skeletal humanoid with a rare drop item called a Reaper Cloth, moves in packs of 10 or more...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Entering the Game

The three friends were walking down to the Game Corner, Lavi was super excited for getting the new game he wanted to play with his friends, Lenalee was slightly worried for Lavi's well-being. Kanda was tapping his kendo stick against his shoulder repeatedly. Once they got to the game corner they saw the game Rasmadus was on sale for prime members. Which Lavi was a member of. Playing a few games there Kanda was ready to call it a day a go home. With Lavi shouting to hold up for a moment and a look from Lenalee for him to hold on, he waited for the rabbit as he paid for their games. Lavi ran over with a large grin on his face as he held out the games. Kanda took his without a word of thanks since he just wanted to go back to his house. His adopted father was out on a job doing whatever he did so he had the house to himself for the first time in a long time.

Walking into his house, he heard from the outside from the rabbit that they were going to meet up in the starter town at ten. Since the break was the following week he didn't have much to do, he went to start up the game. Putting it in the game station and putting on the virtual reality helmet as he sat in the lotus position to relax his body as his mind played the game.

-XxX-xXx-XxX-

Seeing the start up menus, he could the warrior class and samurai as the job. Taking a moment to set up his skills and taking the lucky roll to see what he's started weapon would be it landed on a black katana named, Mugen. Tapping the continue button in front of his face he saw that he was in the starter town. Not many players were online since the game was just released. Taking a moment took look at his avatar, it looked a lot like himself only he was dressed in a samurai warrior outfit. Many of the players he saw had went with a look that wasn't their real one. Like he could see someone with bright unnatural pink hair. Scowling a little he walked to the nearest shop playing on upgrading his armor first, since he got a good roll on his weapon and weapons were hard to find.

After seeing that he had a quest, he saw it was to visit Ironford. It difficulty was set on high. It looked dangerous and was described as dangerous and for experienced players. Scoffing at it he set out to scoop out the area. Seeing as the Ironford teleporter was down he saw that he would have to walk it. Taking a moment to see the time before he had to get to the meetup spot where the rabbit and Lenalee would be waiting for him. He had an hour at most before they would think about getting on. Lavi had his Bookman activities and Lenalee had her older brother to get away from...he knew he would have time.

Walking the distance, he watched the scenery change as he went, from town to open world. Killing as many Akuma monsters as he could without being sent back to the healers, he felt prideful since he was barely even injured. Walking to the forest line that was in front of him he could see that it would get even more difficult. The trees looked like they would attack even though they were just scenery. The Akuma was getting harder and harder for him alone to kill. Looking at his level, he saw it was getting close to level 20. Taking a moment to check the time it was way past the hour mark so he walked back to the town. The Akuma were slowly getting easier to kill as he walked into the town from the open world map. Finding Lenalee was easy. She had said she would be taking the butterfly Sprite Warrior class. She was dressed in a military uniform. And the one next to her was a warrior of the war hammer class. Walking over, he saw they must have played the game while waiting on him. They were about level 20 now too. If only a little under.

"Yuu~ You started without us!"

"Shut up Baka Usagi. And don't call me that!"

"Mah, mah...What were you doing Kanda?"

"Doing the quest for the Ironford."

"Really, that's supposed to be really hard to do. Can we come?" Lenalee asked as Lavi jumped up and down at doing a quest.

"Do what you want."

With the group of three, they set out for Ironford. Getting to the forest was easy as the Akuma were all Level 1 or 2. But as soon as they entered the forest Level 3 and 4's started to appear. Finally getting into the city, they saw it was run down and looking like a war happened there.

"Let's go to that building!" Lavi said as he ran over to the tallest building. Lenalee yelled for him to stop since it could be dangerous. They didn't know if there were Akuma in the area. Kanda just growled at the idiot as he followed. Taking to look around him he saw that it looked worse inside than the outside. Lavi was already going up three sets of stairs to the elevator. Getting to the top floor they saw that the high they went the less Akuma was around. A room in the top floor with a door closed with vines.

Kanda cut them down as Lavi pulled them opened only to stop as he saw the room. It looked like a science room. Like it was for illegal experiments. Seeing that there was no reward for getting to the top floor Kanda growled. "This was a waste of time."

"Wait look the reward for this quest is supposed to be in this room Yuu…"

"I told you to stop calling me that Baka Usagi!"

Seeing in the middle of the room was a large tube broken, with green liquid still lingering inside. Seeing a flash of white coming towards them Kanda set off into defensive strike. Standing there was a young looking boy, maybe 15, with white long hair going to the floor. His eyes were glazed with a grey fog. His apparel was that of an hospital garb. Kanda check the status of the enemy in front of them. But Lenalee was faster.

"An Immortal Object!? Is this a boss?!"

"I don't know…" Lavi said as he pulled out his war hammer. The boy attacked Lavi only as they saw it only head straight to him. It was odd. Whenever Lenalee set out to attack it would dodge it and continue to go after Lavi. Kanda looked at his mune and saw under pet: Immortal Object - Allen the Destroyer of Time. Taking a moment to look at its settings he saw it was attack Lavi. Clicking it to calm down, he saw the boss stop as it was about to land a finishing blow on the rabbit. Taking a moment the object turned to face Kanda. The fogged grey eyes turned to a silver coin color. "What happened…" Lavi asked slightly stunned. He wasn't complaining, he was losing that battle with the boss.

"It seemed I got the reward...this Moyashi was the reward. It's a pet."

"What but it's a NPC. It's not an animal…"

"My name is Allen, and unfortunately I am stuck with you until I get out of this game."

...what?

"Oy You're an NCP! You shouldn't know that this is a game!" Lavi said shocked. The Immortal Object sighed. "My name is Allen Walker, 15 I guess by my appearance and I'm most certainly not a NCP."

-XxX-xXx-XxX-xXx-XxX- Allen's POV

Working to test my body as I followed the group out of the building I slowly remembered the reason I was here. I had lost Mana...nothing was left for me in the real world so I set to put my life to an end. Only for the Earl of Neah's family to put myself as a test subject for their projects. I know my body must have been somewhere in the real world waiting for me if I was still alive right now. But how do I get these three to believe me...or for that matter, this Kanda person seems to be my owner in this game. But he so far hasn't asked me to do anything of me yet. I know I would have to answer it if I didn't control myself.

Walking around outside that building I saw the world that I was stuck in, it was beautiful...but fake, too fake. Sighing as I walked with the group, the girl who was named Lenalee, the huntress Butterfly...was that even a username? Gave me a outfit from a town to wear instead of a the garbs I was wearing. It looked like the male version of the outfit she was wearing. How much development has this game made since I became stuck in it…

"Oy Moyashi...let's go."

"Name name's Allen, Bakanda. Maybe it's all that long hair that keeps it you from getting it." I growled out. Though his hair was quite pretty. It was like a black watery waterfall, elegantly falling down.

I saw the tick mark the game system had built in appear over him. He may be handsome but I won't be taking orders from anyone. Walking away to the nearest place where I could get information I saw the message board and brought up the interface, I saw the looks from my owner and I sighed, but not giving away what I was doing.

"Oy, Moyashi-chan...it's that illegal?" the red headed warrior stated, I had yet to learn his name, taking a moment to see it, it was Lavi Rabitt Bookman...wasn't his part of his name for rabbit misspell?

"It is, I'm searching for something…"

I was searching for anything in the real world news on my body's disappearance. When I found it. And I saw struck a strong fear in me, I was listed as a death. Though I had already found where my body was located but it would almost impossible for me to get back.

"What are you looking at Allen?" Lenalee asked of me.

"I found my body but the company buried all information on me. Saying I died a long time ago…"

"What company?" Lenalee asked.

"The Noah Corp. I was a beta tester, at least I thought I was…"

"Oy Moyashi I'm leaving so get back to wherever you go as an object does."

I glared at the samurai, before I smiled at him really quickly. "Just a moment." And I hacked his computer and uploaded my system into it. This way I would be able to piss him off later…

"Done Kanda. Goodbye everyone." And I sent myself to his computer. I can't wait until I see his face when I pop out of nowhere on his screen or phone. This will be fun!

-0o0-0o0

 **This took me a while because I was trying to figure out how to do this. But Kanda was hard to do and he didn't get much screen time. Please be patient with me as I figure this out. But I have thought of another Allen/Kanda story if anyone would be interested. It's a Neko/Allen Human/Kanda story...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Allen and Kanda

Allen's POV

Watching the dark haired teen who was my owner at the moment. Kanda Yu from what I looked up in all his electronics, he doesn't play games much but he has a the best equipment for them. Sitting in the dark place of his alarm clock, I was messing with the alarm. I had it set to go off in 5 minutes. It was obvious he didn't have school or work if he wasn't up right now. So he must be sleeping in.

I had no need to sleep at the moment until I get my real body back, so I went through all his stuff. He's surprisingly talented with his art. But I saw on his computer he has a sword fetish. Maybe that's why he chose to be a Samurai class. Watching the large numbers and Kanda's face as he slept I sighed. I was bored now. And I still had a few minutes before the alarm I set would go off. Hmm...oh I know!

Jumping over to his laptop I searched the internet for something before downloading it and uploading it to his alarm clock. Changing the beeper sound to the newly downloaded sound. I smiled evilly as I waited for him to wake up to the new alarm sound. I saw his phone was vibrating, jumping over to that I saw it was from someone called Baka Usagi…

Strange Nickname…Let's see what this says…

 _BakaUsagi: Yu-chan! Me and Lenalee are coming over!~_

 _BakaUsagi: Yu-chan, why aren't you answering me~_

 _Baka Usagi: We're on our way~_

 _BakaUsagi: less than 10 minutes out~_

Hmm...strange well maybe my alarm would be a good thing as well. Leaving myself inside his phone I watched the clock tick to the alarm. Soon loud gun shots sounds with sounds of screaming from a horror film. Kanda jumped from his sleep and fell out of bed. I laughed at his face as I turned off his alarm. "That fuck! That damn Usagi did this!"

I could see him fuming as he got ready for the day. I smiled as he got ready, looking back at the message from the Usagi. He and his friend would be here soon. Laying down I saw the teen starting to change. My face burned from the sight as I looked away. After all it wasn't okay to watch someone get dressed. Hearing the doorbell being rang over and over again I saw him finish getting a shirt on. Which gave me a good view of his sculpted body.

Sighing I turned away as he went to the door after picking up the device I was in. He answered the door. I was getting bored when I saw the faces of the two who were with Kanda last night. Usagi and Lenalee. Huh, so their friends then.

"Dammit it Usagi! How the fuck did you set my alarm with that soundtrack!" Kanda growled as he left the door as his friends came in.

"Huh? I haven't done anything yet." The redhead was confused as he looked at the clock with a confused gaze.

"Bullshit!" Kanda growled out.

Lenalee looked at the alarm's settings and turned to her friend. "The settings were changed a few minutes ago so it couldn't have been Lavi."

"So someone was in Yu's house?"

"Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled and looked at his clock. "I'll deal with this prankster later, why are you all here?"

"We're here to talk about your pet Allen!" Lavi stated.

I was half paying attention before now. But now they held my attention now, they were going to talk about me? Are they going to help me with find my body?

"Your pet was so cute! And it's an immortal object, meaning he won't die! You will never know how lucky you are." Lavi wailed. Leading to Kanda to hit him over the head. Lenalee sighed as she spoke.

"True he is pretty adorable. And he speaks so much like a real person, he even hacked the servers to gain access to the outside world. Maybe he is a real person."

"Nah, he must be an event NPC." Kanda stated.

"But you're so lucky to have such a cute NPC Yu~."

They were saying I was cute? ...wait...I growled, they thought I was a NPC?! I thought I made it clear that I wasn't. Using the phone I set it up to call. It wouldn't have a number show up since it was coming from me. I saw Kanda look at his phone before glaring and clicking ignore. I growled as I called again.

Ignored.

Calling…

Ignored.

Calling…

Ignored.

"Maybe you should answer it?" Lavi asked. YES JUST ANSWER MY STUPID CALL BAKANDA!

"...che'd…"

Finally! Now where's that speaker button. Ah here it is!

"What?"

"Bakanda…" He looked at his phone and saw it was on speaker. I appeared before him as I spoke. It provided some light in this otherwise dark phone.

KANDA'S POV

Looking at the face of my pet from the game on my phone, stare up at me as he insulted me. I was confused to be honest and slightly pissed from my rude awaking. "What the fuck!"

"Yu?" the usagi looked over my shoulder to see what I was looking at and saw the Moyashi. "You like your pet so much you made him an avatar on your phone?"

"No!"

Lenalee looked over and saw the issue as well and saw the smiling avatar thing. "Well what's he doing on your phone?"

"I put myself here, I can move anywhere else if you'd like?" the avatar stated.

…

….The fuck! I growled as I looked at the Moyashi. Was it a virus?

"I'm not a virus Bakanda. In my current state I am known as an A.I." Moyashi stated. "Bakanda your stuff is all so dark…" he grumbled as he sat down on an internet app on the screen.

"You were the one who messed with my alarm weren't you!" I growled at the A.I Moyashi.

"Yup, you weren't waking up to answer your phone and I was bored. With nothing for me to do other than to wake you up."

"Change it back to what it was."

"Sure, whatever." And with that he disappeared and we saw the setting on the clock flash a few times and turn off and then back on, showing the current time before he showed back up on my phone, hanging upside down on the camera app. "It's done."

"So you're an AI?" the usagi must be pretty excited, he loves stupid shit like this.

"In a way yes, until I get to my body, I'm a wondering mindset of intelligence." the Moyashi stated as he walked across the screen, causing it to scroll to the right. "You were talking about me so I thought I should show myself."

"So Allen, what are you doing outside the game?" Lenalee asked. I was curious too,..

"I'm here because as long as it's electronic of Kanda's I can transferred myself to it."

"Why my shit?" I asked with a growl. The Moyashi sighed as he sat on the Notepad app. It looked a little cute...wait...no! Fuck.

"Because I belong to you at the moment." He stated so simply as he smiled at me. "Once I'm out of the electronic world I will be able to leave you alone. And you'll never hear from me again. Is that agreeable Kanda?" The Moyashi asked me. I frowned slightly from my normal glare. It was a good deal. Help him to his body and he'll leave me alone. If only the usagi was that easy.

"Fine I'll help." I grunted out. Lavi and Lenalee looked at me with a shocked face as the Moyashi looked happy, like really happy.

"Great thank you Kanda!" he smiled at me and I looked away from the honest face of the Moyashi. He looked so cute in the clothing he was weared as well...it was a military outfit and he had a sword on his back. I don't even think he knew what he was wearing. "I'll leave you all alone, if you need me make a notification on the alert app you have and I'll show up. Again, thanks Kanda."

And then the Moyashi disappeared with a wipe of white cloth he was wearing. I was stunned just watching the white mass that was the Moyashi, he seemed odd? I wasn't sure anymore.

Lenalee looked at me as she went to speak, but the baka usagi beat her to it. "Yu, you do know that he might be just an A.I, his body might not even be live able anymore."

"Don't call me that." I growled out. "And I know that, but it's not my place to tell him that. Could you tell him that when he made that face?" I grunted. The usagi must understand….

Lavi was silent for a moment before he grinned. "Daw~ Yu-chan's got a crush!" I take it back…

ALLEN'S POV

Sitting in the darkness of the electronic, I couldn't help but to listen in on their talk, flushing a little at the last comment the usagi person stated. But it wasn't something I could bother myself with at the moment. When I gets closer to my body I will think about this. Maybe even go to school…


End file.
